Forbidden
by WritingsOfAnInsomniac
Summary: Head Boy and Head Girl.Draco and Hermione.They loathe each other.But try to get the along for the sake of the school.They start having feelings for one another. What happens if they cant hold it in anymore?REVIEWS PLEASE. rated t for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: The Hogwarts on MSN fic will be unfortunately discontinued for a while

A/n: hello. New author here  first ever fic in my lifee. Hope you guys like it

Disclaimer: JK ROWLING IS THE QUEEN OF HARRY POTTER. NOT ME

Forbidden-Chapter 1

Hermione walked through platform 9 ¾ not realizing she bumped into someone

"Watch it Mudblood." She heard the familiar voice say. She shot him a glare. She had always hated that name.

She groaned in frustration as she boarded the train. She looked for the compartment with Ron and Harry. She as actually going to enjoy her 20 minutes or so left with Ron and Harry on their compartment. At last she found it and she opened the door. She wasn't surprised at the sight or at least the sound.

Harry and Ron were on their usual Quidditch talk. Each one was practically obsessed with Quidditch the whole time they were at Hogwarts, but she had gotten used to it through the years. Anyways, they looked at her in shock. Her looks had changed a lot. Her hair wasn't a tangled mess. And she had gotten a bit more sense of fashion. Ron's mouth was nearly on the floor.

" 'Mione, what- What happened?" Ron said. Hermione was in utter shock.

"My god Ronald what do you mean what happened?"

"You look so….different" Ron said.

"What Ronald? Good different or bad different?"

"Good different Hermione. What else?" Ron smiled. Hermione blushed a bit.

"I loathe you Ronald Weasley."

"Yeah Hermione. So how was your summer?" Harry said.

"It was really exciting. We went to America and visited Disney Land." Ron looked puzzled.

"It's a really exciting place where muggles go to. There's a really big castle. Its Kind of like Hogwarts but smaller. Then there's like a million rides. its an amusement park" Harry answered in for Hermione.

"OOOHH." Said Ron

Hermione muttered in a 'thank you' for Harry.

About 15 minutes later Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Harry and headed for the Heads compartment. When she got there she spotted a boy, or should I say man, sitting down inside the compartment. It was

"MALFOY. WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BEARD ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! DON'T YOU KNOW THIS IS THE HEADS COMPARTMENT?! ARE YOU MAD? HAVE YOU GONE BALISTIC OR SOMETHING?" HERMIONE YELLED BUT WAS CUT OFF BY HIM.

"Come it off Granger, I'm Head Boy." Showing her his badge.

She stared at him, wide eyed in disbelief.

_**A/n: Ok. Hope you guys like the chapter. Please send me some reviews. :D thank you. And take care.**_

**WritingsOfAnInsomniac**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: so the second chapter is here…dum dum dum dum dum dum A/n: so the second chapter is here…dum dum dum dum dum dum

Disclaimer: I Samantha Villalobos claim that I do not own Harry Potter or its universe, All of it is owned by the great Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Forbidden-Chapter 2

"WHAT?! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN MALFOY?? THIS IS TOTALLY IMPOSSIBLE! I HAVE TO TALK TO PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL ABOUT THIS.!" Hermione yelled. Draco didn't even look the slightest angry.

"My gods Granger, you really have to calm down, or else you might get us in trouble." He replied.

Hermione thought about this and decided he was right. If she wouldn't stop she would get a good day's scolding from Professor McGonagall. So she calmed herself and just stared at Malfoy. He stared back. He became more attractive this summer.

"Well, aren't you going to sit down Granger?" He raised an eyebrow at her. She shook herself and at last, sat down.

"So how the hell did you even become Head Boy, Malfoy?" She asked.

" Err. Well Granger, I actually get high marks too you know. It isn't just because you are the smartest witch of your age means no one can get high marks too." He answered. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Give me your O.W.L.'s Results." She said with her outstretched hand.

"Wh-What?" He looked at her

"Give me your O.W.L.'s Results, Malfoy" She repeated. HE just looked at her and said "Why?"

"So that I could see if you really deserve to be Head Boy, or used a fortune to just get yourself in for some dumb reason." She replied. He gave up and said "Fine. But let me see yours then." He said.

They both got a small envelope from inside their pockets and gave it to each other.

Hermione read Malfoy's with a lot of concentration. It read :

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

_(Pass Grades__) (__Fail Grades)_

**Outstanding (O) Poor (P)**

**Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)**

**Acceptable (A) Troll (T)**

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy has achieved:**_

**Ancient Runes O**

**Arithmancy O**

**Astronomy O**

**Care of Magical Creatures E**

**Charms O **

**Defense Against The Dark Arts O**

**Herbology O **

**History of Magic O**

**Potions O**

**Transfiguration O**

Hermione looked at it again and again. He had topped everything except Care of Magical Creatures. He had exceeded almost every subject. She couldn't believe it. She handed it back to Malfoy, who was still reading hers. It read:

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

_(Pass Grades__) (__Fail Grades)_

**Outstanding (O) Poor (P)**

**Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)**

**Acceptable (A) Troll (T)**

_**Hermione Jean Granger has achieved:**_

**Ancient Runes O**

**Arithmancy O**

**Astronomy O**

**Care of Magical Creatures O**

**Charms O **

**Defense Against The Dark Arts O**

**Herbology O **

**History of Magic O**

**Potions E**

**Transfiguration O**

He read the parchment with shock. She had exceeded everything except potions which was an E. of course he knew the reason. Professor Snape hated Gryffindors. But he couldn't fail Ms. Granger because it was common knowledge that Ms. Granger was the smartest witch of her time. So all he could do was put her grade just one step lower. and at long last he handed back the piece of parchment.

"You really didn't buy yourself in did you Malfoy?" She asked. "Nope." He replied.

And they spent the whole train ride in perfect silence.

**A/n: SORRY FOR THE BORING CHAPTER. Nothing seems to be coming to my head lately. I PROMISE, in the next chapter, IT WILL HAVE SOMETHING.(I really did not know how to put it.) TC.**

**WritingsOfAnInsomniac**


End file.
